


A knight at Dark

by Shannings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, F/F, Graphic Description, Holy Grail, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Templars, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannings/pseuds/Shannings
Summary: This is my first story I ever made so I'm very nerveus and exited to put it here. I sadly do not have a beta reader so I'm sorry if the spelling isn't good at some points. English is also not my native language so until I can find a beta reader to clean up my grammer I can't make it much better than it is.This story is about a templar that was betrayed by his commander in 1100 a.c. they found the holy grail.Wich is the only thing that can stop the existence of vampires. The templar was killed bij his brothers and his wife was punished to never meet with him in death. Now 900 years later the restless templars soul finally came back to earth and stop the dark ones from destroying the human race.Only he has yet to retain his memory and is now in the form of a young woman named Emma Swan.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING This depicts graphic violence and language. If you cannot handle that this might not be the right fic for you because this will be happening trough out the story.

My old normal life ended long before I died. It seems like a blur for it was so long ago my mind has faded those memories away. Tho i remember the pain and sorrow that I felt after that fateful day. That fateful day that changed me after that I became nothing more than an echo of my past. My home routine was just morn and read. But I am getting ahead of myself let's start at the beginning of 

It was a happy occasion Ruby and I were hopping bars and celebrating our anniversary. We were married for 5 years. And we just wanted to have a drink with the two of us.  
It was late and we decided to go to our last stop before heading back home. 

I just don't know why this is You're favorite bar ems. Ruby asked with her eyebrows raised in an amused tone.

Because this is the only bar that serves a decent wiskey and I have indulged you're beer habits for the whole night.

That might be true but this place is so dark and filled with old people. Where not even thirty yet.

So does that have to mean we can't enjoy ourselves. I said sipping my wine and giving here a pointed stare. 

Honey the music here sounds like we've landed in the fifties. And you know that I'd rather dance the night away with you. She said with a wink.

I know thats why I I've asked the bar owner to play something else. I raised my hand and he nodded. I took her hand and pulled her up to stand.

I took her in my arms when our song started to play. She sighed and whispered you always know how to win me over don't you. 

Hmm I do. I twirled her halfway so her back was turned to me.and sat my hands on her sides. Tho I also want you in my arms all night. She smiled and kissed me gently. 

I love you honey. You're the best wife a small town girl can ask for. You've made my life whole.she gently kissed me again.

I love you to sweetheart but it is you who gave my life purpose. 

We kept dancing the song was over and set back down. Laughing as I almost fell off my seat. Hmm maybe I'm a little more drunk than I expected. She took a large gulp of her before forgotten beer. 

I signed I wish you wouldn't do that someone could've put something in your drink. I held up my hand to the bartender for a refill.

Oh lighten up there are only old people in this bar and we know almost All of them by name.

True but you do that in every bar. Plus there is this creepy bald guy that can't seem to stop staring at us. Sitting alone at that table.

As I looked over he gave me a weird smile.  
Ruby took my hand at that and said don't let him put a damper on the night.it's our anniversary.

I know sweetheart but he just gives me a very bad vibe. And I have the idea that any minute now he will come over to put a damper on the night.

Don't be paranoid I know you could take him in a fight. But he's just sitting there and you are very sexy in that dress. I don't blame him for that besides it's pretty late and we should head home soon I have to get up early tomorrow to be at the base. 

That's true let's just finish our drink and head home. 

We started to take our bags to go head home. When I noticed the bald guy putting his phone in his pocket and leave. He passed us in a dash glansing back at us as he headed out to the street. Ok so he must be heading home in a hurry. I thought to myself.

There were two routes we could take. One was more well lit and the other true a graveyard. Honey I really don't want to walk around. It'll take forever to get back. She said in an almost whiney voice.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. It's only five minutes extra not the end of the world you know. But fine I'd rather not be in these heels longer than I need to.

We headed towards the graveyard because we both had sore feet. I had a bad feeling about it. Ruby assured me it was alright.although I knew we should take the long route I had a guy feeling about it but my feet where demanding a short walk. So I just nodded and followed her silently. 

I looked over my shoulder and there was the man from the bar walking slowly behind us. He was staring at us intensely. We took a turn and he did the same. We were already in the graveyard. So there was no turning back. The only roat out was thru.

I started to move a little faster. Pulling Ruby with me I felt her starting to sway a little. She didn't drink that much and we've had plenty of water trough out the evening to not be that drunk. He picked up the step. When he was about 5 meters behind us he started to talk to us. Hey there ladies. How about you give me some of that action you've been showing all night. We turned around. Ruby said you should leave. In a harsh tone. I frowned mostly she'd let me do the talking with these kind of weirdos. Alsow the way she slurred her words was a little odd for her.

Why I just want to have a little fun? he proceeded to walk towards us. The man was bald with a golden earing of a cross hanging in his ear. He wore a big black leather coat that looked like it belonged in the matrix. He was very tall and towered at least a head above us.he also smelled like alcohol and death somehow.

Because we just want to have a nice night out without creeps like you interrupting us. I said with clear annoyance in my voice. The man was playing to look offended. You don't even know what I have to offer. He stated jestering to himself with a played mask of offense.

Well we don't want to i said. I'm being nice here to you sluts. I wanted to offer you my precious time and have a few moments of time for whores. You should be thankful I find you interesting enough for it. 

Are you mentally challenged or something! I raised my voice at that moment. He really was beginning to piss me of. Leave us the fuck alone you creep.

Hmm I was going to be nice and just fuck you all night. but that's how you want to play it fine. Now I'm gonna fuck you and kill you. He All but shouted at us. I'll show you my creepy side as you so put it. He slowly crouched and stuck his hand in his coat pocket.

As we slowly backed away I took Ruby's hand and dragged her behind me. She almost fell with the movement.  
Are you ok? I whispered softly just loud enough so only she could hear me. My head feels dizzy. She said with exhaustion clear in her voice.

He stood up slowly with a loud laugh that sounded like a completely different voice. He seemed to be wearing a red mask that had giant teeth sticking out of them. And small horns on top. How do you like my creepy side. He said laughing maniacally. We were still backing up slowly. As he took his hand into his pocket. Can you run I asked her never leaving that bastards eyes. I'll try she said fear clear in her voice. I realized that he was holding a gun so I turned around and told her to go ahead of me.

Oeh moving Target practice how exciting. Amusement clear in his voice. Now witch little bitch will I take first.hr started to giggle.

We got a good fifteen meters ahead when I heard gun fire. And Fiona Fell down. I stopped to get to her. When I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell down about a meter beside her. We were lying on the cold ground. I crawled towards her with all my strength. I tried not to panic when I noticed that I couldn't move my legs. But I managed to get to her with only my upper body strength.

She had a gaping wound in her upper right stomach and she was struggling to breathe. It's OK honey we will get out of this.i tried to give her some hope and I held her hand. Ik seemed like the bullet had breached her lung. as I looked into her eyes. She tried to shake her head. You are the best thing that ever happened to me emma she said barely able to speak. I love you. She mouthed the sound barely escaping her mouth. 

I heard a noise that sounded like a howl from a wolf that was very far away. I shook it off and cradled her head while taking her hand.

The Creep was near us. Still laughing. Oh no she is drowning in her own blood. what a pitty. Now the roofie i gave you guys was in vain. He faked a sniffle with that. But now I can have a bloody orgy.  
He almost sang.

I knew Ruby hadn't drunk that much tonight. She could drink a whole bottle of Jack and not be that drunk. He said slowly stepped around us. waving his gun in his hand. When he made what sounded like a kakle laugh and he shot her in the abdomen. But at least we can fuck in a blood bath whiteout an extra squerming vessel. 

She barely responded to it. Struggling to much to register the jolt of pain. There was so much blood around her it looked like an endless sea. She whimpered softly and her eyes glazed over. Her grip on my hand loosened and gave me a last loving look. she was gone. My whole world collapsed in that second. I couldn't fathom what just had happened.

Rage over took me. Staring at her lifeless face I screamed in anger and disbelief. He started to giggle. Ahw one of my toys is already broken how disappointing. I thought I could make more of a blood pool before she broke. No matter I have another left he said with a snicker. He then kicked me in the leg. I didn't feel anything so I stared at him in silent rage.I'm gonna have a bit more fun with you. He said as he came close to me. 

My survival instinct kicked in and I started to crawl away. Ruby was dead and I didn't want to leave her but there was nothing I could do. I vainly hoped that if he left her alone she might still be able to live thru this. But for now I can only try and take some sort of revenge. I had to harm him he needed to suffer for killing her. I just had to find a way to do it. Tho it seemed futile with my legs not working. He Followed me slowly. Where are you going he said with a snicker. It almost sounded childlike as if someone was taking away his toy.

I crawled over the stone path andmy arms felt heavy and brushed I knew they would be getting weaker every time I pulled myself further. Without really looking where I was going I reached an open tomb. He kicked me over then. And put the gun away. It looked like he was getting something else out of his pocket. But I saw a big rock within arm's length . I grabbed it and lunged it into his knee. He yelled as I heard something snap and fell backwards. In that moment I turned around on my stomach and headed in the tomb. 

Trying to shut the door behind me when I reached the tomb. He stood up and twisted his crumpled leg back in place. The creep buckled after Me. He held the door as I was about to close it. And pushed me down the stairs. Feisty Little whore ain't you. 

He walked after Me as I fell. gripping the wall to stabilize himself. Rolling down the stairs I felt every step of the stone floor hitting my body. I hit my back against something hard and cold. Before I could even take in my surroundings he picked me up and hung me over the grave. He smelled horrible and I was doing my best not to gag at the sent alone. It smelled as if he hadn't bathed in years and brushed with Jack every night.  
He finally dropped me and I fell on the tomb with a loud thumb. My head banged against the cold stone. taking a shiny blade out of his pocket. Well let's start shall we. He said with a grin somehow the mask he was wearing showing his expression.

He waved the blade around my face slowly. grazing along my cheek with the blade he groaned in pleasure. He didn't cut me tho. What a pretty face it's too beautiful to cut. Or not yet at least he said grinning.

He started moving down with the cold blade. I didn't see a way out so I Tried to wait for an opening. He moved his blade down to my neck. How bout a kiss sweet cheeks. 

I spit in his face and whispered. Not in this lifetime asshole. 

He grind. No foreplay then. I'll just fuck you bloody and bruised.

He took the blade and started cutting my dress open. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to lose consciousness. Oef what a nice toned stomach let's see if you're insides are as beautiful as outside. 

He dug the blade slowly into my stomach. I yelled out as I felt the blade piercing my skin.the blade slowly disappeared in my abdomen and grabbed his hand to try and pull it out. Only to be punched In the face. I was in so much pain that it was getting too much for me. Everything started to blur. I looked at his mask which was a red blur by then. I heard a large growl before I lost consciousness.

I woke up in the hospital. The room being empty. I tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in my abdomen.i tried to sit up but my legs felt numb so I leaned back. And closed my eyes. When the last night started to flash before my eyes. 

When everything came back to me I started to sob uncontrollably. Ruby was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. When the doctor came in i didn't even notice him entering. I jolted when a warm hand softly touched my shoulder. 

I looked up at him and asked him. where is my wife? I knew the answer but I had to be sure. But what little hope I had left was gone when I looked at his face. She was gone.


	2. Leaving storybrook

5 years later

My life was a crude shadow of my past after that night. The bullet in my back thankfully could be pulled out and missed my spinal cord. I had to do a lot of rehabilitation but thankfully I could get my legs back to a slower jog than I was used to. My parents and my best friend were there for me, so I didn't have to do it alone. As I was unable to do a lot of things for about a year or two. So I went to live with my parents after I was released from the hospital.

The man that had attacked me was never found tho I have a nagging feeling that he didn't get away with it unscathed. I couldn't explain that feeling tho. The doctor said that I was found by a woman and a taxi driver who saw Ruby in the graveyard then followed the trail of blood I left in the stone path and into the tomb. They delivered me to the doorstep of the hospital wrapped in a blanked. Ruby was found in the graveyard and the tomb that I was found in apparently had blood splatters everywhere tho the police couldn't explain it as it wasn't all mine.

My best friend and now boss gave me a job as his secretary at his inherited cigarette company. I couldn't go back to work at the marines not only because of my injury, but I was also suffering from PTSD. So I happily took the easy desk job and got promoted to be in management. The whole ordeal of losing my wife and almost losing my life left me in a state of avoidance. Every time I thought of her I started to feel that ache in my heart but over the years is started to only feel as if it was a hollow thud. 

Now I had a well paying job a nice enough house and my books. I move out of our house as quickly as I could walk again the memory of our happy life together was too much to bear. When it happened I just stopped everything social and outgoing because I didn't feel like people around me. People that reminded me of her. 

So I Just worked and I got home trying to forget with a bottle of wine or a bottle of whiskey depending on my mood. My house was not very big so it was perfect for 1 person. It was a 2-story house with a small porch that had a sun lounger on it a table in front of a rocker sitting in the corner. I signed when I looked at my little entertainment area. And thought to myself Here goes another night of reading. I'd much rather go out but every time I tried my thought went back to that night.

I headed inside putting my keys on the dresser next to my door. Like I always did. Hanging my bag and coat up. I peered true my living room and walked to the giant bookshelf corner. I had placed a big poofy chair and small table there. I had placed a canter with whiskey there because knowing me I easily could make it two weeks until I had to get a refill in my basement. It was a hobby to collect a lot of different expensive whiskey tho some I would be saving to make them age more. 

When I was about to pick a book the phone rang, showing the number of the office.

Hey Neal I said with a tired tone.  
Hearing my boss and best friend on the other line. Hey Jean. Hope I didn't disturb your peace. I heard the smirk in his voice rolling my eyes. 

No you were too early luckily enough is just got home. So let me guess you're bored working overtime and now bugging me huh. I joked at him.

No sorry this time my call actually involves work. Something happened last night in our French office.  
Oh! What happened I said my tone a little worried with the level of seriousness in his voice all of a sudden.

Well he fell very ill without warning, nobody really knows what happened to him. For now, we do not have the time to find a new person to be in charge there. We need a person who can play boss till we find a new one. It's just for a few months probably.until we find somebody who can take over permanently. And I am really out of options.

Oh! Just quit drawing it out and tell me that you need me to play boss for a few months I said a little annoyed. Not wanting to leave my safe little house in storybrook. 

Sorry I know how you are about leaving home for too long. But on the plus side you get to spend some time with august and maybe some great gay love adventure. It is Paris after all the city of romance. I laughed at him while rolling my eyes.He'd been trying to set me up for dates for over a Year now. Unsuccessfully I might add. 

I'll do it,just because I haven't seen my missing bud sins his wedding. but on one condition you will never try to set me up on a date again. Like ever! That last one started to flirt with the wait staff halfway through the date.

Yeah, I'm still sorry about that she really did seem nice when I met her tho.

Yeah, yeah, but we both know you're not a great judge of character. Look at your ex-wife.

I already told you that you were right about her. Will you ever stop rubbing my nose in it?

Hmm? Let me think about it. When pigs fly I will maybe drop it. But back to business what happened to the last CEO? 

Well they don't really know he just slipped into a coma, and they think he might have been poisoning. 

Oh! Damn that's pretty bad what might have led them to believe that? I asked getting worried from what I was hearing.

He had a strange hole in his stomach near his liver so the doctor isn't sure. Also, his wife has gone missing. And people say their relationship was on the rocky side lately. We don't know anything more at this point I'm sorry. He said in an apologetic tone.

I sighed and swallowed down the Erie feeling of the situation. I had a lot of my stability back thanks to Neal. So I really wanted to do this for him. When do you need me there? I said getting an anxious feeling about jumping on a plane. 

Well as soon as possible but I know how a change of scenery will be hard, so I'll make it next week for you Emma.

Thanks, Neal. We'll go out for drinks this weekend and have you a little going away party. Well talk about it some more on Monday morning ok. Have a nice night. I will be. Don't overwork yourself or you'll start to turn gray at 35. Teasing him a little  
To lighten the mood. Hey not funny I've only ever had only one and it wasn't gray. It was just very light. I'm never telling you when I actually am getting gray. 

Not if I don't spot it first i said. We laughed at that. I'm gonna go and order some food and then lounge around the house. 

Alright emma have a nice night.

Bye Neal you too, I quickly ended the call glancing around the house. Well I have to say goodbye to this place for a while. I'll start packing tomorrow. For now, I'm taking a shower and having a date with jack and pizza tonight. I thought as I was getting my phone to order. 

As I finished my second and last glass of whiskey for the night. I started to think about my unscheduled trip to Paris. I honestly always have wanted to go there. I had a strange feeling of excitement but also a feeling that I was going to find something more there. I shook my head and stood up. 

I should better go to bed. There are a lot of things that I need to get done before I leave for Paris. When I was about to head up the stairs when I remembered that I haven't informed my parents yet. I sauntered back to get my phone. There would've been hell to pay if I didn't notify my parents that I would be off to Paris soon. They became a little overprotective after the attack. And they needed to know everything as soon as it happened. They are very sweet. Both of them are cops, so they got especially worried when I came out of the hospital the way I did. Knowing that I was part of the marines. 

I selected my dad's number and put the phone against my ear. It rang a few times before my dad picked up the phone. Hey princess to what do I owe the late night call. I could hear he was patrolling in the cruiser. He always had a love for cars ever since I can remember, so he prefers that to sitting behind a desk.

Hey dad. Uhm I just got a call from Neal. He just told me I have to go to Paris next week for work. What, Why? You never go anywhere on such short notice. I could hear that he found the news upsetting. The CEO is in a coma and I have to take over there for a while. How did that happen. Never mind I'm coming over. Oh, ok dad. And ill also pick up your mother she is almost done with her shift anyway. 

Alright dad I'll see you soon. See you soon Emma. I clicked the call away while I sighed. .this is going to be a long night I thought to myself. Wel one more glass of whiskey won't hurt. I said to no one in particular as I took a new glass and sauntered off too the couch I turned on the radio and sat back.


	3. Portland

My parents were not really happy with the news, so they insisted on dropping me off at the airport. We started the long drive to Portland the day before the departure. I wanted to stay at a hotel near the airport because my flight would be leaving early in the morning.

When we arrived, my parents wanted to have dinner before they made the drive back to storybrook. We landed on a local restaurant that served burgers. 

So I'm sure you're going to be fine there but I still want you to Skype us every so often that we can make sure you're ok. My mother said while my father nodded his head while he was mid bite of a large burger. 

I will mom, I just have to figure out the time difference. I'll be fine. Plus august is there so it'll be fine. I said hoping my mom wouldn't go in protection mode for the 100th time. Alright well call us when you can we might not be up, but we still want to know when you are the apartment.

I just nodded my head as I took another bite. And text us with your new number when you get it. She said staring at me for an answer. Okay mom I will as long as you eat your food before dad and I will otherwise you'll only have fries left. 

She chuckled at that. Alright sweetheart I know I'm overprotective sometimes, but we're not going to see you for who knows how long. I'm just really going to miss you. She said before she picked up the burger and started to eat. My dad almost done with the burger started picking at her fries when she wasn't looking. I also started to grab some and when we both successfully went through half of her fries she started to catch on.

My mom sighed. You know you could just both get another plate if you're that hungry. My dad chuckled. Yeah, but what's the sport in that? He said while giving me a high five. She just rolled her eyes and returned to her burger having a faint smile on her face. 

When we were done eating, my parents walked me back to the hotel. Saying goodbye to them was very hard, and we stood there for an incredibly long family hug before they left for their drive back. Al three of us holding back tears. 

That night I couldn't really sleep I don't know if it was preflight jitters or if it was something else. At the end of the night I gave up on sleep. And started the morning routine. Maybe I'll just go to the airport a little early get and get some breakfast there. I started to dress in basic jeans and white turtleneck. When you travel first class you don't have to travel uncomfortable, I thought to myself as I put on my boots and red leather jacket. 

After I spent sometime having breakfast in a café looking at some random video on my phone I went to drop off my luggage and went true customs. 

When I got near the gate, I decided to smoke a cigarette before the flight. I didn't often smoke only if I felt nervous or irritated. Plus working for a company that manufactures cigarettes makes it very easy and free.

I got to the smoking cabin, and I was happy to see it wasn't crowded. Only 1 other person was there. I couldn't see her face from where I was standing. As I looked at the woman,I started to a strange familiarity. I couldn't place it tho, so I tried to shake it off and stepped into the cabin. 

The woman didn't look up and I started to look for my cigarettes and lighter. When I couldn't find my lighter, I heard a sultry voice say. Need a light? I looked up and the woman had turned around and was standing in front of me. 

She was one of the most incredible woman I have ever seen she had black wavy hear that just reached her shoulders full red lips and the most beautiful brown eyes. Her skin had a hint of a brown tab but was also somehow very light.

Uhm, yeah, thank you. I couldn't find mine. I stumbled flushed by the feeling I got from the way she looked at me. Here you go she said looking at me with a gentle smile and pulled the lighter out of her pocket. 

She lit my cigarette and without our eyes losing contact. Thanks you're a lifesaver I said. A weird emotion flashed through her eyes that I couldn't quite catch. Before she said. You're welcome and handed me her lighter. I'm going to my gate. You can have this one the most nearby shop that sells them is at the beginning of this terminal. Plus I have another one. 

I took the lighter and felt a strange course of electricity when our fingers touched. It was so briefly that I shook it of as one of us being static. Have a nice flight I told her as I said as she started to walk away. You too she said with a wink. I felt like I melted on the spot with that wink. 

The strange feeling started to dissipate when she walked away and I couldn't stop thinking to myself that I really wanted to see this woman again and that something told me that I soon would

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so grateful that you read my first chapter. Please leave a comment on how you like it so far. Thanx for reading.


End file.
